When the Dust Settles
by Codywolf
Summary: Order 66 ended the Clone Wars, but what happened to the clones. Here's my version of what happened to one of my favorites.


"Did you find Kenobi?" Cody growled at the trooper.

"Sir, no one could've survived that fall," the trooper scoffed, as though it was common knowledge. He obviously had little experience with Jedi.

"Start moving your men onto the ships. Move it!" Cody turned away from the clone, looking around the canyon. His official report would read that Kenobi was dead, but he highly doubted his former general was anywhere near crossing over. Under his helmet, Cody smiled. He hoped his Jedi survived, he still didn't know why he ordered his men to kill him. Must've been the training they'd all gotten. Hadn't Kenobi been decent to him? Cody shook his head, turning back to the transport. Something glinted in the corner of his eye. A small droid ship, one seater, was heading into the atmosphere. Cody walked straight onto the transport. Good luck, Kenobi.

*^*^*

Cody sat back in his seat, ignoring the three children behind him arguing or the politician to his left yelling into his com. He had other business here on Tatooine. He didn't look like the man who had fought and survived the Clone Wars five years ago. His hair was longer, pulled back in a ponytail and he had a goatee and mustache. He had put in contacts, making his eyes a steely blue and his clothes were plain, making him look like a smuggler or traveler. He liked this kind've clothing. Light and flexible, but bulky enough to hide a number of weapons. He'd left the service a couple months ago after he'd had a doctor report he was no longer fit for duty. He was now free to do whatever he wanted. HE was sick of the blood and guts, the fighting and hate. He'd already bought some land a little ways outside of Anchorhead, but he had someone he wanted to meet with before he started up his moisture collectors.

He got off the shuttle with the other three passengers at the station in Anchorhead, looking around as he swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his weapon case, which resembled a regular carrying bag. His contact told him he could find his target in the market today, so he made his way to the middle of town, which wasn't hard and started scanning the crowds that moved about around the stands as the sun began to set. A being caught his eye and he smiled, making his way towards it. The being glanced his way and quickly moved away. Cody followed a little ways off, letting the being lead him into a side alley, even though he knew this being might want to kill him. As he moved farther into the alley, he realized the being had disappeared.

"You were stupid to come here," a voice called, no louder than a whisper, but seeming to come from everywhere.

"I'm not here to kill you," Cody set down his bags, pulling the pistol out of its holster from under his vest, setting it on top of his weapons bag.

"Why should I believe that?" the voice came from behind him and Cody spun to face the being, instead getting knocked to the ground.

"I thought it wasn't your way to hate?" Cody stood, wincing as his chest complained. "What are you wearing, metal boots?"

"You've already tried to kill me once; I'm not giving you a second chance."

"I wouldn't give me a second chance either, but I didn't think giving up would be too smart. Rather have you kill me than Skywalker." 

"He doesn't exist anymore."

"I know, which is why I left," Cody moved closer to the being. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I know you'll probably never forgive me, but just hear me out. I don't know why I gave the order. I just heard the words and couldn't think."

"It was a preprogrammed order, Cody. There was nothing you could do," the beings voice was soft, but still had a slight edge. "I forgave you all those years ago when you let me go."

"You know?"

"It was a little obvious when I was able to get through the blockade without any problems," it sounded like the being was smiling.

"Look, I'm not here to be a thorn in your side. I've got a farm not far from here. I just wanted to return something," Cody pulled a package from his pocket and chucked at the being. He turned and grabbed his bags, heading down the alley, pulling out a datapad and pulling up a map.

"I've got a speeder you can borrow," the being called and Cody stopped, turning. The being moved into the waning light of the twin suns, holding a small holoprojector with a braid attached to it. "I don't live far from you anyway."

"Thanks, sir," Cody smiled, taking Obi-wan's hand. "I found it after I got back to Courasant. Figured you'd want it back."

"How'd you find me?" Obi-wan led the way down the alley.

"Bail. He's the one who got me the land out here."

"Why'd you leave?"

"A lot of stuff. A lot of the boys had left or were dead, we were starting to be more…brutal to others, and I was sick of the fighting."

"I'm glad you came," Obi-wan climbed into a blue speeder.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you. So, why are you out here, other than hiding from the system?"

"I'll tell you someday," Obi-wan started the speeder as Cody threw his bags into the back of the speeder before hoping up front.

"I can't wait to find out."

"Just like old times?"

"Just like old times," Cody sat back, finally relaxing for the first time in five years.

"So, Bail tells me you've been seeing a few ladies?" Obi-wan glanced at Cody as they sped out of Anchorhead.

"A few. Actually, I'm engaged to one. You'll like her. Spunky, full of energy. She's coming out in a week."

"Who is she?"

"This Togruta girl I met two years ago. She actually tried to kill me when we first met, but we soon got over that. Goes by Ahsoka."


End file.
